Yugi in Wonderland
by puzzleshipper4life
Summary: Little Yugi Mutou first stumbles into Wonderland after following an albino boy with rabbit ears. Upon arrival, Yugi meets the seductive Cheshire Cat Yami, who becomes his companion in Wonderland. On his adventure, the child meets and befriends many of Wonderland's residents. However, things become dangerous once he meets the bloody Queen of Hearts. Rated T for language.
1. Go to Wonderland

**Title: **Yugi in Wonderland

**Genre: **romance and adventure

**Pairings: **YamixYugi(puzzleshipping), BakuraxRyouxAkefia(bakushipping), HondaxAnzu(supportshipping(more in the sequel))

**Summary: **Based on the Disney and Tim Burton film and the book, young eight-year-old Yugi Mutou follows a strange boy with rabbit ears to the strange world of Wonderland. Upon arriving, Yugi meets Yami, the seductive Cheshire Cat who becomes his companion through out his adventure in Wonderland. He also meets and befriends many of Wonderlands residents; Ryou the white rabbit, the tweedles Bakura and Akefia, Pegasus the dodo bird, Rebecca the Duchess, and many he meets the Queen of Hearts, Yugi finds himself in a terrible situation. When he is able to leave Wonderland for home, Yugi may not want to leave his friends, especially Yami when he grows close to the Cheshire Cat.

Well, here's yet another YuGiOh fanfic. I had the first chapter on my laptop for some time because back on the really talented YukixKyo4ever is doing the cover of this fanfic and I won't put the story on that website until she finishes the cover. But I am going to put it on here to see what people think of it as I work on it. I just hope everyone will like this story. You may be surprised of who is who and what are the pairings.

* * *

Chapter 1

Go to Wonderland

Bored. That is how eight-year old Yugi Mutou feels, being outside, laying in the cool grass underneath a blue sky with a few fluffy clouds. Yugi had just finished with his history lesson with his older sister Miaka so he stayed outside with his cat, a small pink cat, a little older than a kitten, with beautiful purple eyes and a matching ribbon around her neck curled next to him, purring as she slept next to her master.

Yugi had thought of a few things of what he could do on a nice day like this: he thought about getting a book and read outside, but he would not bother going inside simply if he was going to come back out; he had thought about gathering flowers and make crowns for his mother and sister, but he like laying where he is with just Amethyst next to him; he thought about going for a walk to the streams that flow through the woods, but then he would probably lose track of the time and come home later than his parents call him back for dinner.

Sighing at how bored he is, Yugi then said to his cat who perked up at the sound of her master's voice, "This world is so boring. Everything from boring books and lessons with no pictures to enjoy, no interaction with animals like with normal people, and just even common sense.

"But you know, Amethyst," Yugi said as he and the cat made eye-contact, "if I had a world of my own, things would be completely different compared to this world. Like if somethings that don't work in this world, they work in my world, for everything would be nothing but nonsense according to Miaka."

While Yugi imagines what his world would be like compared to the real world, such as cats and rabbits living in fancy homes and wear clothes and flowers that could talk, Amethyst perked up when she heard the sound of a pocket watch. Sitting up, the pink cat saw a young boy about seventeen with a pair of white rabbit ears on top of his long white hair, wearing a blue outfit that included a blue waistcoat, white pants and black shoes walk by, whistling to himself.

Hearing the whistle, Yugi sat up and froze when he saw the boy with rabbit ears and a small fluffy rabbit tail in the back of his waistcoat. The child remained where he was, watching the boy pass by. When he took out a pocket watch, the boy froze at the time on the small clock. Then, before Yugi's eyes, the boy changed into a white rabbit with the blue waistcoat still on and hopped away, yelling, "I'm late! The queen will have my head for this!"

Getting up on his feet, still puzzled about the rabbit being a boy for a moment, Yugi then said to Amethyst as she got up as well, "What could he possibly be late for?" And so, with Amethyst right behind him, Yugi started to chase the strange white rabbit into the woods that his parents told him never to go into alone. He knew he shouldn't disobey his parents words, but his curiosity about the rabbit got the best of him, so Yugi continued to run after the rabbit, listening closely for the sound of its pocket watch.

Stopping by a tree with a huge hole right by the roots, Yugi could still hear the pocket watch but didn't see the white rabbit. The sound faintly from the hole, Yugi went down to his knees and looked down the dark hole, to see if he could see the rabbit with Amethyst next to him, being mindful of any weak soil that would cause one to fall in.

However, when he placed one hand at one of those weak spots, the ground gave in, causing Yugi to fall into the hole. Thanks to the weak soil crumbling, Amethyst quickly pulled away from the hole to keep herself from falling in after her master, so the best she could do was wait for Yugi to be able to climb back out.

But the hole was deeper than anyone had thought. In fact, the hole is not a natural one, for there were a few carvings on the sides that appeared like shelves with a few things such as books, jars and containers and Yugi had noticed that a few things were against the walls or simply floating in mid-air, such as beds, a few chairs, normal and rocking chairs, some pictures and paintings, and even a piano and a grandfather clock, which caught Yugi's attention with its chimes.

Having to have been falling for quite some time now, Yugi felt that if he keeps falling long enough, he could go through the center of the Earth and come out on the other side of the world. But seeing that the walls are the same as how he first saw them at the top of his fall, Yugi canceled that thought and tried to recline himself in the air since he rarely landed in a chair.

Just as he was looking at a map of the world, Yugi had found himself smash through something and then landing in a pile of tiles in a circular room full of doors. As he got himself out of the pile and dust himself off, Yugi froze when he heard a voice, "Well well, what do we have here?"

* * *

What a way to start a Wonderland themed YuGiOh fanfiction. Leave plenty of reviews and comments. I would like to know what others think of my works.

**Next chapter: **Into Wonderland


	2. Yami the Cheshire Cat

Chapter 2

Yami the Cheshire Cat

Looking up, Yugi froze at the sight of a boy, about seventeen or eighteen wearing a really dark red long-sleeve shirt, like the color of blood, dark pants, black boots, and a few other things of his appearance surprised Yugi a lot; the older boy appeared to be a mirror image of himself but he had more masculine features, his gravity-defying tricolor hair was tipped in a deep crimson like his eyes, a black base, blond bangs with some blond going up the black base like lightning bolts, but what really surprised Yugi was that the teen had a crimson pair of cat ears set on top of his head and noticed a black tail swaying behind him and instead of normal human nails he had claws.

Seeing the expression on Yugi's face, the older teen gave him a gentle smile. "No need to appear so startled. You startled me when you crashed through the ceiling."

Being able to regain his composure, Yugi felt the need to ask this teen something. "Sorry if I was staring. Just who are you sir?"

Before answering, the teen raised his hand as if to stop something. "No need to call me 'sir', Little One. My name is Yami. I'm a Cheshire Cat." Yami said and ended with a bow. When Yami called him that nickname, Yugi couldn't help but blush a little. He was being a little bit shy when he barely missed Yami's own question as the older teen got a bottle full of some sort of liquid with a label that read "Drink me", "What is your name, Little One?"

When he realized what he had asked, Yugi snapped out of his trance to gather his thoughts calmly and noticed the bottle for the first time. "My name is Yugi Mutou."

Hearing that name, Yami just stood there, almost dropping the bottle. "You mean, you're 'The' Yugi Mutou?"

Confused, Yugi asked, hopefully to be able to clear his confusion, "What do you mean?"

But before Yami could answer he froze when he heard a voice. "Oh Yami! Where are you?"

It was a young, feminine voice that Yami knows all too well. Sighing in annoyance, Yami said with a groan, "I better go see what she wants."

"Who's 'she'?" Yugi asked as Yami took a quick sip from the bottle as he took a key out of his pocket.

"Rebecca, my 'mistress'. I'm going to explain a few things while we get out of here." Yami said as he hand Yugi the bottle before the effects of the potion activated, taking Yugi by surprise; Yami had started to shrink until he was as small as a mouse.

Being mindful of stepping on him, Yugi went down to his knees and asked, "Why did you do that?"

Before answering, Yami pointed to a door that was no bigger than a full-grown hand. "That door is the entrance to Wonderland. We need to be this small in order to go through there."

Understanding that is what he needs to do, Yugi took a sip from the bottle, finding the liquid to be a mix of mango, coffee, custard, pineapple, roasted turkey and a few other random things, and soon enough he was as small as a mouse. As Yugi glance around the now huge room, Yami couldn't help but smile at the small child's curiosity.

Once he had enough of looking around, Yami took Yugi's small hand, lead him over to the door where he used the key to unlock it. Once the door was open, Yugi is surprised to see that on the other side of the door was a river. Taking out another potion, Yami said to Yugi, "This is the Vale of Tears. We're going to need to sail through the river to get to land." and took a big swig of the potion before handing it to Yugi.

Just like with the shrinking potion, the effects activated immediately and Yami was back to his normal size and soon enough Yugi also took a swig of the potion and he too was back to his normal size. Seeing a huge boat-like leaf, Yami helped Yugi in first before he pushed the leaf into the fast flowing currants of the Vale of Tears and leaped into the leaf. When they felt the waves get really rough, Yugi clung onto Yami to keep himself from moving around so hard by the rough waves and the older teen happily held the child close to him so he doesn't get thrown overboard.

As they sailed, Yugi couldn't help but notice a few other leaves sailing through the fast currants of the Vale of Tears. A strange man with silver hair with amber eyes and a dodo bird beak for a mouth and dodo wings for arms, wearing a red waistcoat with white pants and brown boots with another man that had black hair and mustache wearing an outfit like the man with the dodo beak but it was all black instead and his hands and feet were that of a crow's were in a leaf that was a bit ahead of Yugi and Yami's leaf. There were other leaves all around them with the passengers appearing so strange to Yugi with one girl having the ears and tail like a mouse, a few boys had antennas and claws of lobsters and a few others had beaks and wings like any bird you could think of.

One hour passes when all of the leaves finally made it to shore. Once everyone had made it out of the leaves, the man with the dodo beak and wings then changed into the extinct bird and everyone except Yami turned into their animal forms. Seeing everyone start a strange dance around a bonfire, Yugi asked as the two watch, "What is everyone doing, Yami?"

"They're doing a caucus-race." Knowing that Yugi doesn't know what a caucus-race is, Yami answered his unasked question. "It's a race where everyone dances around the fire to dry off from being in the Vale of Tears."

"Why did they change into their animal forms?"

"Being in those forms help them to dry off faster."

* * *

Well, Yugi is now officially in Wonderland with the Cheshire Cat as his companion and kind of like a guide for him. I know I have this labeled with romance and there doesn't seem tat much love here. There will be in the later chapters and there will be more in the sequel. For now I want everyone to enjoy and leave some reviews o le me know what you all think. 'Till next time, my friends!

**Next chapter: **a story and a new but unlikely friend


	3. The Tweedles and the Bandersnatch

Chapter 3

The Tweedles

and the Bandersnatch

As they continue to watch the race, a certain figure caught Yugi's eye; the white rabbit he chased earlier. Pointing to the now rabbit-turned-boy, Yugi said to Yami, "That's the white rabbit I followed here."

Seeing the boy with white rabbit ears run into the trees and Yugi running after him while dragging Yami along, the older teen became curious why the child was following his friend, "Why were you following Ryou?"

"Is that the white rabbit's name?" Yugi asked when they stopped for a moment. After Yami nodded, Yugi answered his question. "You see, back when I was in the backyard with my cat Amethyst after having my history lesson with my older sister, I saw him pass by. When he changed into a rabbit and started to hop away fast, I became curious as to what he was late for. So I followed him to this rabbit hole where I fell in. After falling for so long, I finally crashed through something and that's how I arrived in Wonderland."

"I see." Yami nodded now that he knew what got Yugi to arrive.

"Could you tell me what he could be late for?"

Just as Yami opened his mouth to answer, they heard the feminine voice from before. "Yami, come here!"

Growling with annoyance, Yami faced Yugi and said, "Sorry Little One but I need to leave you alone for a while to see what Rebecca wants. I'll try to be back as soon as I can." With that, Yami ran into the trees and just as he was leaping as if to reach a branch, he suddenly changed into crimson mist before disappearing among the trees.

After seeing Yami vanish like that, Yugi's eyes widened at the fact he disappeared in the blink of an eye. Just as he was shaking his head, two identical beings appeared behind him from a few trees. Seeing the child glancing around the forest, one of the beings spoke so suddenly that it startled him. "What could this child be doing here?"

Looking over his shoulder, Yugi looks around the trees to see who said that. "Who's there?"

Seeing nothing was behind him, Yugi did not notice that the two figures that were once there reappeared behind him again. "Just what brings you here, kid?" the second being said.

Quickly turning to look, Yugi saw two older boys that same age as Yami but have similar appearances as Ryou with their hair longer, both had gold eyes and one had white skin and wearing a black waist coat, a white shirt underneath, dark blue pants, and black boots with the other having a sun-kissed skin color and wearing a similar outfit with a red open waist coat with no shirt to show of his hard abs, dark brown pants and black boots. Startled by the two suddenly appearing like they just did, Yugi asked, "Who are you?"

With a hand to his chest, the first figure said as he went for a bow, "We are the Tweedle Brothers. I am Bakura."

Using the same gesture, the second figure said as he also bowed, "And I am Akefia."

No longer bowing, both brothers crossed their arms over their chests with Bakura speaking, "And what brings you here?"

"I've been following the white rabbit."

To hear that he has been following their young lover, Akefia asked as the two suddenly took out twin daggers, "Do you mean Ryou any harm?!"

Quickly raising his hands and shaking his head in denial, Yugi quickly said, "No! I'm just curious where he is going. That's all."

To know that this young child doesn't mean any harm to anyone, the two put their daggers away as they remembered this one time when someone was curious. "The oysters were curious once too." Akefia said as the two faced each other.

"And everyone knows what had happened later on." Bakura added, making Yugi become curious about what did happen to the oysters.

"What happened to the curious oysters?"

To hear his question, the two brothers faced him. "If you want to know, you're going to need to stay here to hear the story."

"I can stay long enough to hear the story."

With a nod, Bakura had Yugi sit on a log and so the two began the story of the Walrus and the Carpenter.

Entering day from night, two old friends of the King of Hearts, Rafael who is a walrus and Valon the carpenter were walking down a very sandy beach. Tired from so much walking on the hot sand with the grains starting to get in their shoes, the two became hungry and were in need to rest and regain their strength when Valon had found a group of oysters in the ocean.

Since he was a sea creature, Rafael went into the salty water to talk with the oysters to join them on a walk. But the mother oyster was smarter than her young ones and knew it was not the time to leave the sea. When he saw that the mother oyster was trying to convince the younger curious oysters to stay, Rafael convinced the young girls to come with him.

And so, the curious oysters followed the walrus to land, where Valon lead them to a nearby restaurant. Once all seated at a table, Rafael and Valon soon picked up every one of the oysters and in no time, all that was left were their shells. Now having full strength, the two friends left the restaurant with the shells in their pockets to sell at a market for money and then pay a visit to their old friend Amelda.

Once they had finished the story, Yugi let out a sad sigh for the poor oysters. "What a sad story."

"Yes." Akefia agreed.

"But there is a lesson to it." Bakura added.

"Oh yes it was a very good lesson, for an oyster."

"Not just to oysters, kiddo; for anyone who could become curious."

Knowing what they mean, Yugi nods his head as he starts to get to his feet. "Well, I'm going to get going."

"Okay, just be sure you don't cross paths with the Jabberwocky."

At the sound of that name, Yugi froze. "What is a Jabberwocky?"

"A fearsome creature that is terribly deadly. If someone like you faces one, you're better off running away and hide until it leaves."

"Okay, thank you, Bakura, Akefia."

"Just be careful, kiddo." and with that, the Tweedle Brothers disappeared into the trees as quickly as they came. Once alone, Yugi starts to walk through the forest, hoping that maybe he can find Yami.

Making his way through the trees, hoping to find any signs of Yami or Ryou, Yugi stops in his tracks when he hears a dead branch snap. Keeping still, Yugi listens to his surroundings until he sees a huge creature with white shaggy fur with a few dark gray spots, a barrel chest, fore-paws with wickedly sharp claws, a flat face, a wide mouth with many rows of teeth and a long tail.

At the sight of the great beast, Yugi stands still, afraid that the creature will strike him down. But as the creature look deeply into the child's pure amethyst orbs, Yugi suddenly no longer felt fear. Slowly reaching his hand to it, the creature let him gently touch it and as he slowly stroke him, the creature sounded like he was purring like a kitten.

Then Yugi heard a voice from within the trees. "YUGI!" Within a few minutes, Yugi smiled when he saw Yami appear on a branch in a tree a few feet from him until he sprung from the branch to standing between Yugi and the creature, with a dagger covered in old, dried up blood in his right hand. Sensing what he was about to do, Yugi stopped Yami by placing his hands on the one wielding the weapon. "Yami don't."

"But Yugi, this Bandersnatch could strike you down."

At first he was curious about that name, but Yugi shut that curiosity thought down. "This guy didn't. I thought he would, but he did not attack me."

Then his eyes widen with disbelief before he turned to the great beast. "I've never known a Bandersnatch would not attack someone on the spot."

Seeing his new friend growl at the Cheshire Cat, Yugi gently pat the Bandersnatch and spoke gently, "It's okay, Onyx. He's a friend." To hear that, Yami gave Yugi a puzzled look. "It's a name I came up for him." the child answered the older teen's unasked question.

When Onyx showed that he trusted him, with one hand still on the creature, Yugi took one of Yami's hands and gently place it on Onyx's head. In a few seconds, Onyx calm down, knowing that the Cheshire Cat won't strike him down. Knowing that things are now okay between them, Yami started to scratch Onyx behind one of his ears, bringing a smile to both his and Yugi's faces.

* * *

It seems that Yugi is learning quite a few things about some of Wonderland's residence, from the animal shifters to the most feared creature in all of Wonderland, the Jabberwocky. And even gaining a very unlikely ally in a Bandersnatch. By the way, Yugi named him Onyx because of the color of his eyes for those that don't know why he was given such a name by our beloved Hikari. I hope everyone that are reading this are enjoying it since I've been working hard to make it good and original as possible.

**Next chapter: **meeting the most annoying duchess ever and learning of a prophesy


	4. The Duchess and Wise and Absolute Dartz

Chapter 4

The Duchess

and the Wise and Absolute

Dartz

Walking along a path since there was someplace Yami needed to go to, the three arrive at a little fancy greenish-gray Victorian house. Still being outside, they could easily hear the very loud sneezes and a few yelling between a male and a female. With Yami knowing exactly what is going on inside, Yugi felt frightened from the loud noises. "Well, my 'mistress' is having one of those heated arguments with her cook again." Yami crossed his arms over his chest and let out a sigh of annoyance.

Standing close to the teenager, Yugi looked up at him with pure curiosity with a hint of fear in his eyes. "Does this happen daily?" Then the two noticed that Onyx did not like all of the yelling and loud sneezes either since the noise was starting to hurt his ears.

With a nod, Yami replied grimly, "Unfortunately yes. I normally try to stay out of it or just leave when things get really hot in there with their arguments."

Hearing the voices get louder and louder caused Yugi to cling onto Yami's arm. "I'm not so sure about going inside."

"Don't worry, we'll only be inside for a few minutes and we will leave as quickly as we came. I'll be sure she doesn't lay a hand on you."

Earning a nod from the child, the Cheshire Cat had Onyx wait for them outside until they came back. Going through the front door, as they made their way to the kitchen, Yami called down the hall, "I'm back."

In the next second, they saw a big girl with blond hair in pig-tails underneath her dull-gray duchess hat, blue eyes, glasses and freckles all over her cheeks pop her head out to the hall and her face beamed when she saw Yami. "There's my beloved Cheshire Cat! Where have you been, Yami kitty?"

Growling to himself, hating it when she calls him that, Yami kept Yugi behind him as they entered the kitchen. "I was just out on my usual stroll." Once in the kitchen, Yugi peeked from behind Yami's arm to see the duchess and her cook; the duchess wore a dull-gray dress that went just above her ankles where you could see the matching heels and couldn't see much of the cook since he had his back to them.

But with Yugi peeking from behind Yami allowed Rebecca to see him. As soon as he noticed her eying the child, Yami held the boy closer. "What is this, Yami?"

Glaring at her, Yami said as he hugged Yugi closer to him with one arm, "This is Yugi Mutou, Mistress Rebecca." Hearing him drag the word 'mistress', Yugi could tell that Yami really does dislike her.

Hearing his name, Rebecca froze which also got the cook to turn to their guest. Just as Rebecca was opening her mouth to say something, the four heard a knock on the door but it sounded shaky and uneven. Going for the door, the duchess opened it to find a messenger from the Castle of Hearts. "What can I do for you, good sir."

Trying his best to get over his fear of Onyx the Bandersnatch, Yugi noticed that the messenger was a fish in a royal delivery man outfit. Taking out the letter with a shaking hand, the fishy messenger gave it to her as he said, "The Queen of Hearts wishes to have an audience with you and play croquet in the castle courtyard."

With the letter in her hand, Rebecca couldn't help but smile at the fact her cousin is inviting her to the castle. "Thank you very much for your service." Rebecca took out a little reward for the messenger who gladly accepted the treat. With a bow, the messenger quickly left before he could annoy the Bandersnatch.

Stepping back inside for a moment, Rebecca called back to her cook, Yami and Yugi, "The queen has just sent me an invitation to the castle. So I'll be gone for the day." To hear that she'll be gone for the day, Yami beamed and Yugi sighed in relief. And so, with Rebecca gone, the two immediately left the house, got Onyx and continued on their path.

After walking for a while, Yugi couldn't help but think about this one question from before. But before he could ask, the child notice that Yami has been staring off into the distance and started saying something strange more to himself than anyone, not even Yugi.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

Listening to his friend talk such a way, Yugi felt slightly confused as to why he was being this way.

"Beware the Jabberwock, my son!

The jaws that bite, the claws that catch!

Beware the Jubjub bird, and shun

The frumious Bandersnatch!"

To hear that about his new big friend, Yugi stroke Onyx to show that he is the one Bandersnatch he won't shun away.

He took his vorpal sword in hand:

Long time the manxome foe he sought-

So rested he by the Tumtum tree,

And stood awhile in thought.

And, as in uffish thought he stood,

The Jabberwock, with eyes of flame,

Came whiffling through the tulgey wood,

And burbled as it came!

One, two! One, two! And through and through

The vorpal blade went snicker-snack!

Yugi assumed that meant someone had killed the fearsome Jabberwocky.

He left it dead, and with its head

He went galumphing back.

"And, hast thou slain the Jabberwock?

Come to my arms, my beamish boy!

O frabjous day! Callooh! Callay!"

He chortled in his joy.

'Twas brillig, and the slithy toves

Did gyre and gimble in the wabe:

All mimsy were the borogoves,

And the mome raths outgrabe.

To see that he was finally done as Yami then regained his composure from standing like a statue, Yugi couldn't help but be at awe at what he had just heard. Seeing the Cheshire Cat back to his normal self, Yugi faced him with that look of awe in his eyes. "What was all of that you said just now?"

"It's a poem that all of Wonderland knows. Eventually it became part of this legend that the Wise and Absolute Dartz had foretold some time ago before he predicted your arrival."

Just then, Yugi became very puzzled. "What do you mean?"

Before answering, Yami had finally noticed their surroundings; the three were all of a sudden surrounded by thick smoke that smelt of leaves and fruit. Knowing exactly who smokes this from his hookah, Yami took a hold of Yugi's hand and said, "Dartz will explain things better than I can. He'll be able to answer your questions better than I can."

And so, they walk on a little farther until they come to a few mushrooms that were surrounded by the thick smoke. When it cleared enough, they saw a blue caterpillar lounging on one mushroom with a small hookah next to him. He had ceased his inhaling when he saw he had visitors. Looking at the younger boy, the blue caterpillar said, "Who are you?"

"Yugi Mutou, sir." Yugi said with a bow since he had finally remembered the manners his parents taught him since he was six.

"Dartz, everyone that has met him believe that he is 'The' Yugi Mutou from legend and he's been curious about what we mean by that."

"So you came to clear your confusion, child?" When Yugi simply nodded, Dartz turned toward Yami while pointing to a scroll settled on another mushroom. "Unroll the oraculum." With a nod of his head, Yami took the scroll and unrolled it, revealing all kinds of pictures. "This tells us each and everyday since the beginning, which includes about the legend I've foretold several days ago."

Showing Yugi a picture of two queens, a Red Queen of Hearts and a White Queen of Diamonds at war over Wonderland, Yami explained about the legend. "You see Yugi, there is a legend that foretells of a war between the two queens, both sisters with one who wants to rule over Wonderland with evil and darkness while the other wants to protect Wonderland from such a rein.

"The legend mentions that when all seems lost for the Queen of Diamonds and her army, a chosen hero will rise for her, face the Queen of Hearts and her loyal Jabberwocky, defeat them with the legendary Vorpal Blade and save Wonderland."

"When do you suppose this war will start? And why?" Yugi asked the both of them.

"The war is a few years away and no one knows the reason of the war starting." Yami reply with a shrug of his shoulder.

"Then what does this have to do with me?" Yugi asked since that one question that is still lingering in his mind.

"I had a vision of the chosen hero. All I saw of him was his form and his name." said Dartz as he inhaled the smoke and blew it around them.

"So all that everyone who supports the Queen of Diamonds knows is the hero's name; yours." Yami had wrapped up the explanation. To know that everyone sees him as a possible hero made Yugi feel excited and frightened at the same time. If people see him as a hero, Yugi felt happy that people will really like him. However at the same time, he was scared of the possibility of facing a fearsome creature that the Tweedle Brothers had warned him about earlier.

* * *

It must be fearsome for little Yugi to know that he is a part of the prophesy that Dartz has foretold for all of Wonderland and even exciting to know that everyone sees him as someone of great importance. But of course that'll only happen in the sequel, so everyone who reads this will have to wait until the sequel for things to get this exciting. But for now, enjoy and please leave some reviews.

**Next chapter: **it's one crazy party!


	5. One Mad Tea Party

Chapter 5

One Mad Tea Party

After departing from Dartz's smoking area of the forest, Yugi, the Cheshire Cat, and the Bandersnatch could hear music and saw an area surrounded by steam. The music sounded like it was a Happy Birthday song, only the song sounded strange. "Who are we meeting next, Yami?" Yugi asked, wondering who is playing that cheerful music.

"That would be the Mad Hatter, the March Hare and the Snap Dog. Let me warn you that they are quite mad." Yami added.

"But I don't want to go among mad people."

"I'm afraid you can't help that. We're all mad here in Wonderland. But don't worry, those three happen to be good friends of mine, while Marik and Malik are really insane, Jonouchi is more calm but he does have his funny moments."

With that said, Yugi thought it over for a bit. "Well, if you put it that way, I suppose it would be okay to meet them if they are your friends."

Giving the young child a kind smile, they continue on toward the sound of the music. Soon, the three come across a long table surrounded by steam caused by the many dancing tea pots and kettles that were dancing to the tune of the music. Just then, the boys heard someone sing to the tune. **"A very merry unbirthday to me." ** Yugi had noticed it was a seventeen-year-old boy with short straight sandy-blond hair with march hair ears the same color wearing a purple waistcoat that matched the color of his eyes with a white shirt underneath with tan pants and brown boots that had sang that line.

Next to join in was a boy that is slightly older than the first sandy-blond that had the same color but a lot more wild as if he was struck by lightning but might have enjoyed it and he was wearing a dark violet waist coat with no undershirt just like Akefia with dark tan pants and black boots with a top hat covering the majority of his crazy hair that matched his waistcoat. Yugi had noticed that this one had quite a few veins sticking out from around his face to show that he is indeed crazy. **"To who?"**

Then the first sandy-blond pointed himself as the two held up mismatched tea cups with a few laughs. **"To me."**

"**Oh you." **the older boy said with a hint of seduction in his voice. That tone of voice was not missed by their visitors they have yet to notice that were there. Being young, Yugi surprisingly picked up something that a child his age would never understand. "I take it those two have something that seems to be a lot more than friends." Yugi said as he stroke Onyx on the side of his big head.

At first Yami shrugged his shoulders before answering, "You could say that they've been together forever and that they are more than friends to anyone that knows them well enough and can put up with their insanity and madness."

Then their attention went back to the song the two sandy-blonds were doing together. **"A very merry unbirthday to you." **the more tamer sandy-blond boy said, continuing their song while holding his cup to his partner and lover.

"**Who, me?" **the more crazy boy said with some playfulness in his voice this time, earning an eye-roll from the others.

"**Yes, you."**

"**Oh me!"**

"**Let's all congratulate us with another cup of tea, a very merry unbirthday to you!" **Just then Yugi had noticed a boy the same age as Yami except so much taller with blond hair with a matching pair of looped dog ears at the top of his head and tail at the back, wearing a long-sleeve beige shirt with frills at the end of the sleeves at the wrists, brown pants and boots had suddenly appeared from underneath the table and joined in at the end of the song.

As soon as they were finished with the song, Yugi had started to clap at how much he did enjoy the strange song from the chair he had sat down in with Yami simply standing on his right with Onyx sitting on the ground on his left, only to earn him strange expressions from the Mad Hatter, March Hare and Snap Dog. Seeing them eye him so strangely, causing Yugi to shrink into himself a little, Yami place a gentle hand on his shoulder, making the child look up at him to meet a gentle smile, with no words coming from his friend, Yugi did feel a little better.

Getting out of their seats from the other side of the table, the Mad Hatter and March Hare approach their guests while both saying, "Sorry, there is no room here."

Confused, Yugi then reply, "But there is plenty of room here."

"They just say that because they hardly expect company to join when it's always been just these three, they even say that on some days when I come to visit them." said Yami as he did some more explaining of what is very common here in Wonderland.

Then when he noticed that the Snap Dog had come over to them to see about their guests, Yugi had noticed that neither him or Yami were giving each other nasty looks since Yami is a cat and the other boy is a dog. Catching Yugi's confused look, Yami had answered his unasked question while the three boys examined Yugi, "By the way, there is not that many animal rivalries here in Wonderland like you would expect from your world."

With Yugi nodding at the thought, the three boys had finished examining him and stood straight up with the March Hare saying, "You must be new here, kid. I am the March Hare Malik." and he added a bow to his introduction.

Next to introduce himself was the Mad Hatter with a low bow himself, "I'm Marik the Mad Hatter."

"And I'm Jonouchi, the Snap Dog."

"Just curious, why are you called the Snap Dog, Jonouchi?" Yugi felt that he just had to ask.

"Well, you could say it's because I tend to have this temper where I snap at anyone who bugs the shit out of me." Just then he felt someone smack him upside the head hard. Turning to glare at who hit him, his eyes were locked on a pair of deep crimson and he immediately cowered a bit.

"Did you forget that he is a minor?" Yami said as he pointed to Yugi. "Yugi is only eight, so you guys better watch you're language around him."

As soon as they heard his name, all three boys froze for a second before Malik said, "You mean, he's 'the' Yugi?"

"As in Yugi Mutou from the prophesy that Dartz has foretold?" Marik followed with Jonouchi just having his jaw hanging and eyes as wide as saucers. With both boys nodded with Yugi still a little hesitant, both sandy-blonds looked the same as Jonouchi as they just stare at Yugi with a different light in their eyes.

Just then, out of the blue, Yami had started a laughing fit with Yugi joining in with some giggles. "If you three stay like that long enough, your faces will freeze."

However, as soon as the three regained their composure, that's when they finally noticed Onyx sitting right next to Yugi like a loyal dog. To finally see the Bandersnatch that's been there since Yugi and Yami had arrived, the three scampered away in fear of the creature attacking them on the spot. Noticing that there was now fear in their eyes, Yugi giggled again and said as he place a hand on Onyx's neck, "Don't worry, he's a friend. He won't hurt you if he knows you won't hurt me."

At those words, they did settle down and then became confused as to why this Bandersnatch hasn't done anything to attack anyone. "Why is it that he doesn't attack? The Bandersnatch is known for being a fearsome creature that attacks you right on the spot." asked Jonouchi.

"Well, I was trying to find leads to where Ryou the white rabbit had gone or if I could find Yami when I crossed paths with Onyx. I was scared at first, but when we looked in each others eyes, he didn't want to attack and he could see that I wouldn't hurt him since I'm only just a kid. When Yami had returned to find me with my new friend, he thought that I was in trouble but I had convinced him that I wasn't." With Yami nodding to confirm that's what had happened, Marik, Malik and Jonouchi then understood.

"But why were you following our friend?"

"That's actually what lead Yugi to arrive here. He saw Ryou up on the surface, strolling around by the time our white rabbit had realized he was late again. So he had followed him here."

Now knowing the story of how Yugi had gotten here in the first place, big smiles appeared on their faces as they had the same thought in mind. "Since you guys are here, would you like to join us and have some tea?" Malik asked.

His face lighting up at the question, Yugi first turned toward Yami, silently asking him if they could stay. His face then became even more brighter when Yami answered with a smile and a nod to his head. And so, now having more to enjoy tea with, Marik, Malik and Jonouchi sat in any of the mismatched chairs that were closest to Yugi with Yami taking the seat on his left.

For a couple hours or so, the five, even Onyx, enjoyed themselves with some very good tea, nice cookies and scones, and some conversations with a couple of jokes here and there. As he is laughing at Jonouchi's clumsiness as a tea pot had somehow landed on top of his head, Yugi had really started to enjoy his time in Wonderland with his new friends, especially Yami as he glance over to the Cheshire Cat while he chuckled at his best friend's clumsiness. Even though he is still a child, Yugi couldn't help but feel that there is a strong bond between him and the older look-alike.

Just then, the group heard some panting and saw an albino boy with rabbit ears appear out of the trees. "The white rabbit!" Yugi let out a smile at finally seeing the rabbit boy after quite some time.

"Hey Ryou, you doing okay?" Yami said with a kind smile that always made Yugi feel his heart warm up at the sight of that smile.

Returning the smile, Ryou said as soon as he had regained his breath from so much running, "Yeah I'm fine, but I really need to keep going."

But just as he was going to enter the forest again, he stopped when Malik grabbed his arm as he was passing. "Since you're here, why don't you join us? You deserve a break from all of the running you did when you arrived."

Seeing everyone else nod their heads in agreement, Ryou smiled at the thought and said, "Well, when you put it that way, a break does sound nice." So he sat by Malik and joined in on the mad tea party. Now being a part of the party, Ryou and Yugi had even talked to get to know each other better since Ryou did lead Yugi to Wonderland in the first place and they immediately became fast friends.

* * *

Yugi sure is making so many friends and even discovering the special feelings he has for the one that's been with him since his arrival to Wonderland. It won't exactly be romantic feelings until he is older. But you all will see some romance in the next chapters as this fanfiction starts to come to a close. Don't forget that I have the trailer for the sequel up so you all can find out what will be happening in that story. For now, enjoy and leave some reviews.

**Next chapter: **meeting a very beautiful and loved queen


	6. The Queen of Diamonds

**Hey guys, I'm letting you know that I have some very special guys here that'll be my muses from now on. Say hello to our audience guys!**

**Yugi: Hi there, everyone!**

**Yami: Hello.**

**So what do you guys think of this story so far?**

**Yami: This is a really great read.**

**Yugi: Nice twist on a great classic.**

**I know. I've always liked the story of Alice in Wonderland, especially Tim Burton's version. The man is a genius! I gotta say his movies are the best.**

**Yugi: You must be a major fan of his.**

**Yep! Now, could one of you do my very first disclaimer?**

**Yugi: Sure thing. Nian does not own YuGiOh or Alice in Wonderland.**

**If I did own YuGiOh, the ending would have been completely different and it would been rated for teenagers considering many fans notice a few really good shippings. Enjoy! **

* * *

Chapter 6

The Queen of Diamonds

After enjoying Marik, Malik and Jonouchi's tea party for one more hour since Ryou arrived, Yami had decided it was time to move on with Yugi agreeing, although he didn't want to leave the fun never-ending party. Surprisingly, as they were leaving, Jonouchi decided to tag along because if they were going in a certain direction, there was someone he wanted to pay a visit to. Since Yugi had done so much walking around Wonderland, he decided to ride on Onyx's back to give his feet a break with the older boys right next to him.

They had offered him to come with them, but Ryou had insisted that he gets going on his own. As they watch Ryou's retreating back fade into the trees, a new question had popped up in Yugi's head. "What is Ryou's job here in Wonderland?"

"He is the prime minister for the Queen of Hearts. Although almost everyone fears her for she is known as the Bloody Heart." Jonouchi answered as they made their way through the forest.

To hear that title, Yugi was just about to ask why she is called that when Yami had answered his unasked question, "They call her the Bloody Heart because of this nasty habit of hers; she enjoys sentencing people and yelling 'Off with your head!'. That's why many fear her." To know about that scary habit, Yugi did become scared of that terrible queen.

"Yeah and while everyone loves her younger sister, the Queen of Diamonds. Both queens are very beautiful but the younger is very kind and gentle while the older is cruel and wicked."

"Oh, so is the nicer queen the next person we are going to meet, Yami?" Yugi asked, a little excited about who is next to meet.

When he just nodded his head, Yugi became even more excited about meeting the youngest of the two queens of Wonderland. Within a few minutes, the group arrive at the gates of a beautiful silver palace that sparkled and shimmered in the sunlight like a precious diamond. As Yugi admired the beautiful palace, Yami and Jonouchi grabbed a familiar guard's attention with their waving hands.

Seeing his two best friends, the young guard let out a smile and approached the group. However, as soon as he noticed Onyx, he at once got into a defensive position until one of the older boys of the group said, "It's okay Otogi, he's a friend." Then realizing that the Bandersnatch is not even growling and noticing Yugi on his back, the guard that they had named Otogi did settle. "I'm just surprised that this Bandersnatch is with you guys. It's really rare for a Bandersnatch not attack anyone, not even let out a snarl."

"Well I was just as surprised when I found him in front of Yugi, but he had convinced me that he wasn't going to attack." said Yami.

Then when he noticed the expression on Otogi's face, Yugi said, "Please don't look at me like that, sir. I've been getting too many of those weird looks to keep track."

Snapping out of his trance with a shake to the head, Otogi said, "Sorry, it's just that name is really special in Wonderland since it is in the prophesy that the wise and absolute Dartz had foretold. So anyway, what brings you guys here?"

"Well, I thought that it was time for Yugi to meet Shizuka and of course Jonouchi here wanted to see Seto." said Yami with a smirk at the Snap Dog blushing.

Then he returned the smirk. "Gotta. Just give me one second." Then he waved his hand, as if signaling someone they couldn't see. In a few seconds, the gates opened forward, allowing entrance to the Diamond Palace. With Otogi leading the way and Jonouchi made a dash for it to find the person he was seeking, Yugi, Yami and Onyx followed him through the beautiful halls and corridors of the palace. Walking past the throne room, Yugi asked, "Who is Shizuka and Seto?"

"She is the Queen of Diamonds, as for Seto he is a high priest in her royal court." Just then Yami leaned closer to him to whisper, "Otogi is in love with her, and Jonouchi and Seto are dating." Being smart for his age, Yugi smiled at the thought of romance in the air for his friends.

Arriving at some double doors that lead to outside, Otogi stood off to the side and said, "You'll find her majesty in the garden. You guys have a nice day."

"Thank you, Otogi." Yami said with a smile and a small bow before leading Yugi and Onyx into the garden. As they made their way through the doors, Yugi faced Otogi to see him blushing and glancing away from a figure that had beautiful auburn hair and was sitting among some beautiful white and gold irises.

With the double doors shut behind them, when Yugi turned to face forward, the figure turned and the child froze; before him was a beautiful girl of sixteen with long auburn hair and brown eyes, wearing a long white gown with matching slippers and crystal clear gloves. Smiling at her dear friend, the girl said as she held her arms out to him, "Hello, Yami."

Returning the smile, Yami had transformed into a red cat with crimson ears and a black tail, leaped into her warm arms and started to purr as she stroke his back. Now seeing his friend as a cute cat, Yugi couldn't help but squeal. Noticing the young boy, the girl smiled at him and said with such a gentle tone, "This is your first time seeing him in his cat form?"

When Yugi simply nodded, the girl then said, "Would you like to play with us?" At the request, Yugi nodded again and their game started with Yami leaping out of her arms and started to move his tail around in a teasing matter. Both grinning at each other, Yugi and Shizuka started to chase the playful feline through out the entire garden of beautiful irises with Onyx laying in the garden where there weren't any irises so he doesn't smash them and ruin the delicate flowers as he watched his friends play.

There were times when Shizuka or Yugi caught him in their arms, but Yami has been able to successfully squeeze out of their grasp and run away again with the two chasing him. After catching him and him getting out of her arms and into a tree branch after fifteen minutes of chasing and catching to hide in the trees for a while, Shizuka and Yugi decide to split up in order to find the mischievous Cheshire Cat.

Slowly passing a few bushes on one side of the garden with Shizuka at the other end, Yugi failed to notice a dark shadow appear behind him and stalked him quietly. Then when enough time passed, the figure wrapped their arms around the boy who gasped as he turned to see who caught him in their arms only to smile when he looked into the deep crimson eyes he knows. Suddenly, Yugi felt Yami tickle him at his most ticklish spots around his mid section, causing Yugi to let out a laughing fit.

By the time he had finished tickling him, Yami smiled down at Yugi as he laid on his back in a bed of irises, letting out a few last laughs from being tickled. Knowing that he is exhausted from all of the playing in the garden, Yami changed into a cat and laid right against his side, a smile still on his face and purring. Now more calm, Yugi glanced at his side to see his friend resting next to him, purring quite loudly and smiled as he too shut his eyes.

With the two sound asleep, Shizuka found them with Otogi by her side. Smiling at the adorable child as he held the Cheshire Cat close, Shizuka then said with a voice that could make birds sing, "It seems that Yami has grown attached to Yugi."

Nodding his head, Otogi replied, "And that Yugi is attached to him." Then she had Otogi carry the two to a guest bedroom so they could rest from the long day they had. Arriving in a very nice, comfortable room, Otogi placed little Yugi on the bed that had been prepared. Waking up when Shizuka and Otogi left, Yami moved out of Yugi's arms to change back and laid next to Yugi as the child kept dreaming and Yami just admired how cute and peaceful this innocent child appeared.

When he had slightly moved so that he could go talk to someone, Yami felt little arms wrap around his waist and heard a small, tired voice, "Please don't go." Smiling down at the worn out child as he looked up at him with his barely-open pure amethyst eyes, Yami laid back down and brought Yugi closer to him as the boy snuggled into his warm, strong arms.

As he gazed down at Yugi sleeping, Yami couldn't help but feel bad for him. "Oh Yugi, to be under the pressure of a hero to Wonderland has to be rough on you. At least you don't have to worry until you are older when the war does take place"

* * *

**Well well, it seems we are getting a glimpse of the Cheshire Cat's feelings for our little hero.**

**Yugi: I think it's sweet.*Yami nodding in agreement while holding his beloved Hikari close***

**I thought you would. You two are just so perfect together, which is why you are my #1 yaoi couple.**

**Yugi:*giving a very sweet smile*You're so nice, Nian.**

***hugs the both of them* Now, you all know what to do. Leave plenty of reviews and let me know what you like/dislike. I always want to know what others think.**

**Next chapter: **"Do you play Croquet?"


End file.
